The Silence of E. Lamb
The Silence of E. Lamb jest siódmym odcinkiem piątego sezonu Pretty Little Liars. Jego emisja odbyła się 22 lipca 2014 roku. Streszczenie Mama Emily idzie z córką przez korytarz szkolny i rozmawiają o nowym nauczycielu, Panie Ibarrze. Alison, Aria, Hanna and Spencer idą w kierunku damskiej toalety, sygnalizując jednocześnie Emily, by do nich dołączyła. Żegna się z mamą, ale Pam zatrzymuje ją zanim dziewczyna może odejść. Mówi, żeby zaprosiła Alison i pozostałe dziewczyny na kolację w ich domu dzisiaj, ponieważ czuje wyrazy współczucia dla Alison i chciałaby z nią porozmawiać. Zaskakuje to Emily, dlatego też przypomina Pam, że Alison spędziła u nich poprzednią noc i poranek. Pam mówi, że nie miała szansy z nią porozmawiać i jeśli potrzebuje kogoś dorosłego, chce być tu dla niej. W damskiej toalecie, Emily powiedziała już dziewczynom o kolacji. Spencer zastanawia się, dlaczego mama Emily chce, żeby wszystkie były. Alison myśli, że to nie jest w stylu Pam, żeby zaprosić je wszystkie na raz. Hanna mówi Alison, żeby się zrelaksowała, przypominając Alison, że Pam nie jest członkiem armii Mony. Ali myśli, że bycie podejrzliwym wobec wszystkich zaoszczędza im trochę czasu. Aria mówi, że może nie zdążyć na kolację u Emily, ponieważ będzie wolontariuszką w Radley. Spencer zapewnia Arię, że wstąpi do Ezry i postara mu się pomóc z jego poszukiwaniami. Wspomina również, że postara się wpaść do Emily. Ali nalega na Emily, by namówiła mamę do odwołania kolacji. Emily jedynie odpowiada, że potrzebowałaby wymówki, aby do tego doszło. Alison stwierdza, że muszą iść na kolację i to przeżyć. Hanna zaś wypowiada się, że każde życzenie Alison brzmi jak rozkaz. Alison pyta się, co to ma znaczyć. Hanna została uratowana przez dzwonek na lekcje, więc wszystkie dziewczyny opuściły toaletę z wyjątkiem Emily i Ali. Alison prosi Emily, by odprowadziła ją do domu po szkole i pyta, jak jej ramię. Emily mówi, że wszystko w porządku, chociaż Ali twierdzi odwrotnie. Zamartwia się o swoje rany na szyi, chociaż są zakryte szalikiem. W tym momencie, niespodziewanie z toalety wychodzi Sydney, przedstawiając się Alison. Komplementuje jej szalik mówiąc, że jest śliczny. Sydney opowiada Emily o szczurze w szafce Paige. Emily pyta, kto to zrobił. Sydney jednak wątpi, żeby był to ktoś z drużyny pływackiej, ponieważ wszyscy kochają Paige. Emily wspomina, że nie widziała jeszcze dzisiaj Paige. Sydney myśli, że Paige nie przyszła dzisiaj do szkoły. Emily odwraca się, by ukryć zakłopotanie na swojej twarzy. Sydney pyta, czy wszystko w porządku, Emily odpowiada, że tak. Emily zauważa Monę na schodach i podchodzi do niej, czy to jej sprawka. Mona jest zakłopotana i prosi Emily o jakąś wskazówkę. Mona odpowiada jedynie, że wzdryga się na samą myśl o szczurze i całym incydencie z Paige po tym, jak Emily spytała ją we właściwy sposób. Mona również zastanawia się, kto mógł to zrobić. Emily mówi jej, że jest przerażona. Mona myśli, że to był chłopak, który zrobił Paige głupi żart. Emily pyta, czy ma kogoś konkretnego na myśli. Mona odpowiada, że nikt jej nie przychodzi na myśl i wtedy Emily pyta, czy to mógł być Noel, ponieważ zauważa jego teczkę trzymaną przez Monę. Mona odpowiada, że w ramach przysługi pożyczył jej swoje notatki i odchodzi. Hanna zauważa Caleba siedzącego na dworze i pyta się go, co on robi w szkole. Chłopak odpowiada jej, że ma egzaminy wstępne z powrotem do szkoły. Hanna uważa, że nie powinien czytać komiksów, a się uczyć. Żartują i Hanna bierze frytkę z talerza Caleba, natychmiast ją odkładając i przepraszając mówiąc, że powinna spytać. Hanna opowiada mu o kolacji u Emily na której dziewczyny muszą się pojawić. Caleb uważa, że Hanna powinna odciąć się od Alison. Hanna odpowiada, że gdyby tak się stało, musiałaby przejść przez ogromną batalię ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Caleb odpowiada, że jeśli je straci, będzie musiała z nim zostać. W tym momencie wstaje i się żegna, bo za dziesięć minut ma test. Hanna życzy mu powodzenia. W Radley, Aria chodzi z pudłem i spotyka się twarzą w twarz z Eddim Lambem w pokoju. Spogląda na nią, przyglądając się jej i w końcu pytając, czy jest nową wolontariuszką. Potrząsa głową w odpowiedzi na "tak". Pyta jej ponownie, czy była wolontariuszką rok wcześniej podczas czytania książek. Aria odpowiada mu, że to jej pierwszy raz tutaj. Eddie mówi je, że ma wrażenie, jakby się już spotkali. Aria zaprzecza tej tezie. Eddie wychodzi i Aria zaczyna układać plastikowe kubki na stole. W pustej klasie, Caleb wpisuje się na test. Ali zachodzi go od tyłu i mówi, że dobrze go widzieć ponownie. Caleb odpowiada, że w jego uszach wciąż słyszy ogromną eksplozję, która nastąpiła u Cavanaughów. Ali cieszy się, że nie jest jedyną, która będzie pisała ten test. Caleb mówi jej, że powód dla którego oni biorą ten test jest różny. Caleb podaje długopis Alison, żeby i ona mogła się wpisać. Alison mówi, że to nadal jest ta sama sprawa: zdać - przegrać i wygrać - przegrać. Caleb pyta jej, czy ona się tego nauczyła przez ostatnie dwa lata, kiedy była trzymana w pułapce. Alison odpowiada, że wydostała się z niej. Caleb przypomina jej, że jej przyjaciółki w tym pomogły. Ali mówi, że każdy czasem potrzebuje kogoś na kim mógłby polegać. Caleb uważa, że Alison potrzebuje dużej ilości wsparcia. Alison mówi, że nie jest do końca pewna tego, co ma na myśli. Caleb mówi, że też nie jest pewien i nie zna jej aż tak dobrze. Ali twierdzi, że nie zna jej wcale. Caleb jedynie odpowiada, że może i ma rację, ale wie, co zostawiła za sobą. Aria pomaga z jednym z zajęć artystycznych w Radley. Nauczyciel prosi Arię, by rozłożyła wszystkie obrazy, które trzyma na stole. Na jednym z rysunków jest rysunek Bethany przedstawiający panią DiLaurentis. Pacjentka o imieniu Rhonda zauważa to i nazywa Arię złodziejką. Nauczyciel mówi Arii, że Rhonda była współlokatorką Bethany i miała ciężki dzień, bo była przesłuchiwana przez policję. Na podwórku Hastingsów, Spencer zauważa Melissę wychodzącą ze stodoły. Pyta, kiedy jej siostra wróciła. Melissa mówi, że wróciła wczorajszej nocy. Spencer pyta, gdzie jest ich ojciec. Melissa odpowiada, że Peter mieszka w jej apartamencie w Philly. Melissa mówi, że dała mu trochę swobody, dlatego sama przyjechała do Rosewood. Chciałaby przemówić do rozsądku Veronice, by wróciła do Petera. Pyta Spencer, czy była w stodole jakoś ostatnio. Mówi, że Dean zostawił tutaj jakieś jedzenie. Spencer zmienia temat i pyta o sprzedaż domu przez Petera. Melissa uważa, że ich rodzice powinni go sprzedać. Spencer przypomina jej, że to ich dom w którym się wychowały i dorastały. Melissa zamiast rozmawiać, wolałaby wyrzucić śmieci. Spencer mówi, że zrobi to za nią i zaczęły się lekko kłócić, aż w końcu worek wyleciał na ziemię. Okazało się, że w pułapce na szczury, był jeden z gryzoni. Melissa podnosi go i mówi, że teraz będzie musiała umyć swoje ręce. Hanna jest zła na Caleba, że rozmawiał z Alison i ją zdenerwował. Mówi mu, że nie musi usuwać Alison z jej życia. Caleb mówi, że oblał swoje egzaminy. Hanna dziwi się, jak on może tak żyć. Właśnie, Caleb otwiera piwo i proponuje jedno Hannie. Ta go wygania mówiąc, że musi iść do Emily na kolację. Spencer pojawia się u Ezry i pomaga mu przeszukiwać jego dokumenty związane z Radley, Bethany i wszystkim, co opisał w książce o dziewczynach. Spencer jest zaskoczona, gdy zauważa wszystkie szpiegowskie urządzenia. Ezra pyta jej, czy rozmawiała dzisiaj z Arią. Spencer mówi, że tak i Aria zabroniła Ezrze dźwigać ciężkie rzeczy. Rozmawiają o Eddim i, że to może zaszkodzić jego karierze, jeśli coś powie. Spencer pyta również Ezry, czy może pożyczyć jedno z urządzeń szpiegowskich. Ezra się zgadza. Emily widzi Monę oglądającą dom Toby'ego, który jest zniszczony. Emily pyta, co ona tu robi. Mona mówi jej, że czasami lubi się przejść. Mona jest zaskoczona, jak szybko dziwne rzeczy dzieją się w Rosewood. Emily zaczyna grozić Monie w związku z tym, co się stało z Paige, ale zanim Mona jej przerywa mówiąc, iż ma dużo na swoim koncie, ale nie takie amatorskie wybryki. Zanim odchodzi, mówi Emily, by pozdrowiła Alison. Ezra i Spencer skończyli ukłądanie wszystkiego w mieszkaniu Ezry. Spencer dziękuje mu za pomoc na dachu w Nowym Jorku. On mówi, że wstyd, że nie opisał tego w książce, co chciał. Ezra mówi, że naprawdę chciał napisać o swojej rodzinie, ale nie mógł. Spencer zgadza się z nim, że rodzina może być czasami trudna. Ezra mówi, że chciał rozpocząć to, jako sekret, który opisał o Alison - ale spowodował jeszcze większe problemy. Spencer mówi, że chce podglądać Melissę za pomocą kamery. Rhonda konfrontuje Arię o rysunek, który został wyrwany z jej książki. Twierdzi, że Bethany dała go jej. Grozi Arii, że ręce złodzieja są ucinane i jest ciekawa, co Aria zrobi bez rąk. Aria zwraca jej stronę. Rhonda nazywa Arię złodziejką, myśląc, że Aria przyznaje się do tego. Eddie akurat wtedy wchodzi do sali i pyta Rhondy, co według niej Aria ukradła. Rhonda nie odpowiada i opuszcza salę, by iść pod prysznic. Aria napisała do Emily smsa w którym twierdzi, że sprawy w Radley wydają się coraz ciekawsze. Przeprasza też, że się spóźni na kolację najprawdopodobniej. Aria rozgląda się po pokoju Rhondy, kiedy ona jest pod prysznicem. Niestety, wyprawa dziewczyny kończy się schowaniem pod łóżkiem, kiedy zirytowana Rhonda wraca i marudzi, że ktoś używa jej miejsca pod prysznicem. Rhonda uważa, że wszyscy jej coś kradną. Aria zauważa pod materacem napis "Bethany". Na werandzie Emily, Pam i Alison śmieją się z czegoś, kiedy przychodzi Hanna. Hanna przeprasza za spóźnienie, a Pam i Emily idą przygotować wszystko w środku. Wówczas, Hanna i Alison rozmawiają. Hanna przeprasza Alison za Caleba i obiecuje, że nie sprawi już więcej problemu. Alison nie jest do końca przekonana, czy można mu ufać po tym, co się stało i wolałaby, żeby Hanna usunęła go ze swojego życia. Alison wchodzi do domu, a Hanna zauważa wódkę. Eddie zatrzymuję Arię, kiedy opuszcza ona Radley na noc. Zastanawia się czemu Aria została tak długo, chociaż wolontariusze nie mają tego w zwyczaju. Zauważa szkicownik Bethany w torbie Arii. Aria mówi mu, że jest spóźniona na kolację u przyjaciółki. Po tym, jak Aria odjeżdża, Eddie dzwoni do Ezry i chce umówić się z nim na spotkanie. Podczas kolacji, lekko pijana Hanna stara się sprostować kłamstwa Alison. Pam stwierdza, że pójdzie posprzątać w kuchni, a Alison chętnie jej pomoże. Emily zauważa, że coś jest nie tak i wącha napój Hanny z alkoholem. Spencer mówi Arii, że nie powinna wracać do Radley. Ale Aria mówi, że musi, gdyż, jeśli Rhonda zauważy, że zniknął szkicownik - będzie problem. Wówczas znajdują rysunek kobiety, która wypada z okna z Radley. Zastanawiają się, czy to nie jest przypadkiem matka Toby'ego. Kolejne pokazują panią DiLaurentis, nawet jeden z napisem "KŁAMCZUCHA". Spencer decyduje się zrobić im zdjęcia i pokazać Toby'emu. Emily jest wściekła na Hannę i każe jej wyjść, zabierając kluczyki, by nie mogła pojechać do domu po pijaku. Hanna mówi Emily, że Pam nie uwierzyła w ani jedno słowo, które Alison jej opowiadała. Hanna wpada na Sydney w kawiarni i dziewczyny zaczynają ze sobą rozmowę. Melissa mówi Spencer, że ich matka nie ma żadnego zamiaru naprawy relacji z Peterem. Spencer mówi, że wszystko, co się dzieje dotyczy Alison, Bethany i tego, co tak naprawdę stało się z nimi. Melissa zgadza się z nią, ale myśli, że to, co dzieje się z ich rodzicami jest związane z miłością między nimi. Później, Spencer zauważa Melissę na kamerze, jak wchodzi do stodoły. Sydney pyta Hannę o eksplozję i Jennę. Hanna mówi, że trudno będzie się z nią pogodzić po tym, co się stało w Nowym Jorku. Zanim Emily idzie spać, pyta Pam, dlaczego chciała, by Alison przyszła. Ta odpowiada, że historia o porwaniu ma pewne nieścisłości. Mówi swojej córce, że może i raz uratowała Alison, ale nie musi tego robić ciągle. Caleb pojawia się w kawiarni i rozmawiają o przeszłości, kiedy następnie zaczynają się całować i wracają do siebie. Kiedy Spencer ogląda ukryte kamery, zauważa Alison, która przemyka się wokół stodoły. Emily dzwoni do Paige i przesyła wyrazy współczucia w związku z zaistniałym incydentem ze szczurem. Emily prawie przyznaje się, że nadal kocha Paige. Spencer wysyła wiadomość "S.O.S." do Arii. Kiedy Aria ma już wyjść z domu, spotyka Ezrę, który mówi, że Eddie dzwonił do niego, by umówić się na spotkanie. Okazuje się, że nigdy na nie nie przyszedł. Aria, Emily i Spencer oglądają wideo z Alison, która ma inne ubrania na sobie niż w domu Emily. Wszystkie dostają wiadomość od "A", kiedy Hanna wchodzi przez drzwi. Dziewczyna mówi, że nie dostała żadnej wiadomości, a pozostałe pokazują jej, co zostało do nich wysłane: "Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork, to piekło a nie miasto. Ali trzyma sekrety, może dlatego, że Hanna ma niewyparzoną gębę?" W ostatnim ujęciu, "A" otwiera list, który ukradł z domu Emily. Jest zaadresowany do pani Fields. W kopercie znajduje się zaproszenie na imprezę zaręczynową Elli i Zacka. "A" robi zdjęcie i zakleja kopertę z powrotem, by wyglądało na to, że nikt jej nigdy nie otwierał. Notatki * Hanna i Caleb odnawiają swój związek, a także się całują. * Melissa wraca do Rosewood, by porozmawiać z swoją matką o zmianie decyzji w sprawie rozwodu z Peterem. Ujawnia Spencer, że Peter jest w jej mieszkaniu. * Hanna przypadkowo ujawnia Sydney, że dziewczyny były w Nowym Jorku. * Mona niesie notatki Noela i wyraźnie powiedziała Emily, że nie miała nic wspólnego ze szczurem znalezionym w szafce Paige. * Aria znalazła szkicownik Bethany w Radley. * Spencer podłączyła kamery na swoim podwórku, które pożyczyła od Ezry by szpiegować Melissę. Odkrywa, że Alison kręci się po jej podwórku w nocy. Tytuł i znaczenie * Tytuł odnosi się do filmu Milczenie Owiec. * Tytuł jest również nawiązaniem do Eddiego Lamba. Obsada Główni bohaterowie * Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin * Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields * Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Poboczni bohaterowie * Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz * Tyler Blackburn jako Caleb Rivers * Nia Peeples jako Pam Fields * Torrey DeVitto jako Melissa Hastings * Chloe Bridges jako Sydney Driscoll * Reggie Austin jako Eddie Lamb * Ambrit Millhouse jako Duża Rhonda Ciekawostki * Odczytywanie scenariusza odbyło się 19 maja 2014. * Kręcenie rozpoczęło się 19 maja 2014 i skończyło 29 maja 2014. * Odcinek został obejrzany przez 2.06 miliona ludzi. Muzyka * "(Everything Is) Debatable" wykonane przez Hellogoodbye (Sydney i Hanna rozmawiają w The Brew) * "No Time to Speak" wykonane przez Bear Driver (Sydney pyta Hannę o to, co się stało z domem Toby'ego; rozmawiają również o Jennie) * "Pull Me Down" wykonane przez Mikky Ekko (Hanna i Caleb rozmawiają, a potem całują się) * "Versailles" wykonane przez Amy Stroup (Emily zostawia Paige wiadomość na poczcie głosowej, przepraszając za to, co się stało w szatni) Galeria Zdjęcia promocyjne BoCdm8ECMAAoSnO.jpg 10362198_643081522427857_1676364257_n.jpg 925273_725671957455685_929432708_n.jpg Complete Liars in The Silence of E. Lamb.png BoED8vPIMAAndAZ.jpg 924992_310817925737487_1068234284_n.jpg 927680_242429145949421_1947135169_n.jpg BoL4PUcIEAAVuci.jpg large.jpg 10375842_782261005131017_722840_n.jpg 10354558_830420340320023_1655814009_n.jpg 10358383_140611636109439_1265397624_n.jpg 10375591_248651458672911_881416282_n.jpg 10401554_284365668390859_1254636696_n.jpg BoYWusVIgAAkTfE.jpg Bob6dOfIQAETGV6.jpg 10354508_470540216426174_239187120_n.jpg 10362159_286513638186247_326426726_n.jpg BpUX4h_IMAIQSbb.jpg 10448997_694389337295099_1518786495_n.jpg Bp1dGmgCEAAudm5.jpg normal_BoBQ0Z_CQAU071O_large.jpg Bts drawing.jpg Bethany drawings.jpg Bethanys drawings.jpg Bethany drawingss.jpg 5x07-01.jpg 5x07-02.jpg 5x07-03.jpg 5x07-04.jpg 5x07-05.jpg 5x07-06.jpg 5x07-07.jpg 5x07-08.jpg 5x07-09.jpg 5x07-10.jpg 5x07-11.jpg 5x07-12.jpg 5x07-13.jpg 5x07-14.jpg 5x07-15.jpg 5x07-16.jpg 5x07-17.jpg 5x07-18.jpg 5x07-19.jpg 5x07-20.jpg 5x07-21.jpg 5x07-22.jpg 5x07-23.jpg 5x07-24.jpg 5x07-25.jpg 5x07-26.jpg 5x07-27.jpg 5x07-28.jpg 5x07-29.jpg 5x07-30.jpg Screeny z odcinka Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_001.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_002.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_003.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_004.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_005.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_006.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_007.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_008.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_009.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_010.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_011.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_012.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_013.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_014.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_015.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_016.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_017.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_018.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_019.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_020.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_021.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_022.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_023.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_024.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_025.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_026.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_027.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_028.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_029.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_030.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_031.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_032.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_033.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_034.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_035.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_036.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_037.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_038.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_039.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_040.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_041.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_042.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_043.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_044.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_045.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_046.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_047.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_048.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_049.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_050.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_051.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_052.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_053.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_055.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_056.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_057.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_058.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_059.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_060.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_061.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_062.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_063.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_064.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_065.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_066.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_067.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_068.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_069.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_070.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_071.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_072.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_073.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_074.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_075.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_076.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_077.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_078.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_079.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_080.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_081.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_082.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_083.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_084.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_085.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_086.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_087.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_088.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_089.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_090.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_091.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_092.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_093.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_094.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_095.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_096.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_097.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_098.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_099.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_100.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_101.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_102.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_103.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_104.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_105.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_106.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_107.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_108.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_109.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_111.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_112.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_113.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_114.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_115.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_116.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_117.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_118.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_119.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_120.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_121.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_122.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_123.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_124.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_125.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_126.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_127.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_128.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_129.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_130.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_131.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_132.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_133.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_134.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_135.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_136.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_137.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_138.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_139.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_140.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_141.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_142.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_143.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_144.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_145.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_146.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_147.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_148.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_149.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_150.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_151.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_152.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_153.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_154.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_155.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_156.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_157.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_158.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_159.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_160.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_161.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_162.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_163.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_164.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_165.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_166.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_167.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_168.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_169.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_170.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_171.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_172.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_173.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E07_174.jpg Zwiastuny Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Oficjalny zwiastun M3 Pretty Little Liars - "The Silence of E. Lamb" - Season 5x07 Promo|Kanadyjski zwiastun Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Dinner with the Girls|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Mona & the Rat|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Eddie Lamb|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x07 (July 22 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Spencer & Ezra|Sneak Peek #4 Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:A do Z